A domestic laundry appliance typically has a cabinet including a front panel with an access opening through which clothes are loaded and unloaded into a treating chamber. A door is movably mounted to the cabinet to selectively close the opening to the treating chamber. The door assembly usually consists of multiple layers of assembly to support various parts such as a transparent viewing window, a hinge assembly, and a latch assembly. Combining different parts of the door assembly may require the use of various mechanical fasteners.